1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to a device for lifting and carrying elongated objects such as pipes and hoses.
2. Description of Related Art
In oil field operations, it is frequently necessary to manually lift and carry oil field pipe or frac pipe. Similarly, in firefighting operations, fire hoses must be lifted and carried by hand. Typically, such pipes and hoses must be handled under wet and slippery conditions, which are generally hazardous to the personnel involved. Additionally, such pipes and hoses are generally quite heavy and difficult to handle, even under dry conditions, which causes physical fatigue in the personnel involved.
Published U.S. Patent. Application No. US-2001-0050487, filed by Gilberto Urdiales, Jr. on Apr. 16, 2001, discloses a handle and grapple with sliding closure. The tools described therein all utilize a single grapple and a pin having a first end that protrudes to a position opposite the grapple, such that the pin itself bears upon the elongated object and forms part of the securing enclosure.
Published U.S. Patent. Application No. US-2001-0030434-A1, filed by Gilberto Urdiales, Jr. on Apr. 16, 2001, discloses a tool for lifting and carrying elongated objects which is a single member tool that is curved to first scoop, then wrap and cradle, the elongated object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,476, issued to Massey on Jun. 18, 1991, discloses a tool for assisting in manually raising a heavy elongated article a small distance (e.g., a few inches) off a firm surface so that a lifting sling may be passed beneath the article. The Massey tool comprises a handle having a pair of co-acting, part-cylindrical jaw members that operate in a scissor-like manner for gripping the article to be raised, and a fulcrum projects from one of the jaw members on which the tool can be pivoted to raise the article a short distance off the surface. Although the Massey tool is capable of raising heavy elongated objects such as oil field pipe a few inches off the deck, the Massey tool is not suitable for carrying such pipe after it has been lifted off the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,704, issued to Thompson et al. on Aug. 11, 1998, discloses a tool for manipulating irrigation pipes. The Thompson et al. tool involves a pivotally mounted arcuate jaw with a handle secured thereto, and a second arcuate jaw fixedly mounted to the handle. A spring biases the jaw members into clamping engagement with an irrigation pipe. The Thompson et al. tool is directed primarily to turning, connecting, and disconnecting irrigation pipe without the operator having to bend over and grasp the pipe by hand. However, like the Massey tool described above, the Thompson et al. tool is not suitable for carrying such pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,442, issued to Gerding on Dec. 30, 1986, discloses a conduit carrying device having two handles on either side of a closure member that closes about the elongated object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,840, issued to Hollister, et al. on Nov. 9, 1999, discloses an apparatus for gripping a fluid carrying hose having a jaw that is placed about a pressurized hose and a plunger that can be manipulated to force a pair of flanges against the hose, thus cooperating with the jaw to secure the hose. A spring on the plunger biases the plunger in a manner that retracts the pair of flanges from the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,152, issued to Doty on Nov. 8, 1955, discloses a fishing gaff with a hook and a spring-loaded keeper rod with a point that closes the hook. The spring biases the point to a position closing the hook
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,505, issued to Chilton on Jul. 22, 1986, discloses an industrial safety pull hook, having a hook and spring-loaded slidable member with an end that closes the hook. The spring biases the slidable member end to a position closing the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,607, issued to Kurtz on Dec. 6, 1927, discloses a material handling device having a body portion with a recess for the shaft of a hook, and a spring-loaded locking member that closes the recess about the hook shaft. The spring biases the locking member to a position closing the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,190, issued to Baker on Jun. 26, 1956, discloses a hand rod hook having a hook for receiving a pipe and a spring-loaded latch bar that closes the hook about the pipe. The spring biases the latch bar to a position closing the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,187, issued to Delgado on Jan. 5, 1988, discloses an apparatus for imparting rotational movement to a work object, having a capture assembly having a cradle for receiving a portion of the object. The capture assembly rotates with respect to a force transmitting member having a handle. Such rotation forces a pressure plate against another portion of the object, thus grasping the entire object for rotation of the object in one direction.
While the foregoing devices are functional for the purposes stated for each, it remains that such devices do not provide the optimum tool for a user desiring to quickly and efficiently lift and carry elongated objects. For example, such tools do not provide effective means for attaching the tool to the object, automatically locking the tool in a closed position about the object, lifting the object, and releasing the tool from the object, using only a single hand. Thus, a need exists for a tool that would allow the user to easily grasp, lift, and carry pipes, hoses, and other elongated objects, particularly under wet and slippery conditions, using a single hand, with the tool locking about the object automatically. Such a handheld tool would increase safety and decrease physical fatigue of pipe handling personnel, and also decrease injuries to fingers that occur when bare hands are utilized. Such a tool should be simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to maintain.